Regina Online
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: Regina steals Henry's computer to see what he and Emma are doing. However, she discovers fan-fiction instead.


Regina silently entered Henry's room. He was fast asleep and snoring heavily.

I'm sure he gets that from his mother. She thought as she rolled her eyes.

She carefully slid to his chair. She had done far more dangerous and risky things in her life but she was still breathing hard. She didn't like betraying her son's trust but he was hardly the one to be open with her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and calmed herself. She bent down and grabbed Henry's back pack. It was really early at night. Only 7 she would have plenty of time to do what she needed. The back pack weighed more than she thought confirming what she already knew. She grabbed the back pack and then shook it a little. She smiled and then left the room.

Regina went to the dining room and opened the back pack. Aside from folders, notebooks, pencils and some really old school food there was his laptop. She felt that it was still warm and rolled her eyes. She paid a lot of money for his laptop and he frequently didn't shut it off. Who knows how long he was killing the battery from his foolishness. Henry had been more careful hiding his laptop but Regina knew about it's location for awhile. She just didn't check it too frequently or he would get suspicious of her.

Regina easily entered his password and then opened up Mozilla. After waiting several minutes she went to his email account. She was surprised and disappointed that nothing was there. She didn't expect a detailed email on everything he knew about her and the curse but his emails were all very boring. Messages from her to him and some plans he made with Ava and Nicholas. She raised an eyebrow. His emails were too neatly organized. His real plans were probably in his garbage. She clicked on his garbage and saw many more emails.

She clicked on one and was surprised at what she saw. It was an email saying that Henry's review of a fan-fiction story called "Toxic Love," had been submitted. She clicked on the link. She didn't bother to read the other reviews. They were saying that the story was good and the romance seemed genuine between the characters. She clicked on Henry's profile.

He had written very little about himself on his profile. Big surprise she thought to herself. However, he had written a few stories and was tracking many. They said things like Swan Queen, Golden Queen, Stable Queen, Red Queen, and Snow Queen. She clicked on one of them listed "I Just Can't get enough," and started to read it. "As Regina and Emma were overcome with animal lust they pushed their bodies together. Two souls became one that night. They knew their relationship would never be the same." She silently muttered to herself. Please, I would never sink that low.

She clicked on a Golden Queen one. She hardly read it. She got the idea very quickly of who it was between. He's old enough to be my father.

She hardly knew Ruby so Red Queen seemed really odd to her. Although I think it's going to be uncomfortable to go to that diner. She silently thought.

She hated Snow Queen though. The idea of betraying Daniel with the woman responsible for his death was disgusting.

She then read a few Stable Queen Stories. They were more painful to read then she thought. Even the really bad ones reminded her of the love that she shared with Daniel.

The most disturbing story of the night was one that she stumbled upon on her own. "I-I really need to take a shower after that Cora X Regina one. Then I need to kill whoever wrote that." She looked at her clock and realized it was five in the morning. She had read stories all through the night. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be finding out Henry and Emma's plans. She blushed a bit in embarrassment. After deleting the history of what she saw and putting his webpage on something generic like Google she shut his computer. She tip toed back to Henry's room and put his computer down. She yawned and then put herself to bed.


End file.
